Reconciling With You
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Passou a noite toda rabiscando um papelzinho para descobrir as melhores formas de se desculpar com o moreno. Programou-se para pelo menos comprar um presente antes de embarcarem de volta para Londres. Fechou os olhos. Estava cansado e se lamentando por não poderem dormir juntos no último dia que estariam no Chile.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

**Reconciling With You  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

O PRINCIPAL MOTIVO

* * *

Sabia que daquela vez tinha pisado na bola. Não deveria ter tratado Albus daquela maneira ou tê-lo chamado de tantas coisas vulgares. Quando seu temperamento dava a melhor em cima da razão nada de bom poderia sair disto. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes discutiram e passaram a ignorar um ao outro. Não queria passar por essa mesma situação mais uma vez.

Quando começaram a namorar disseram mil vezes a Albus que não gostava de compartilhar, que era possessivo e que, pior ainda, morreria de ciúmes de qualquer pessoa que tentasse tirá-lo dele. Estavam aproveitando sua lua de mel, felizes e sorridentes quando aquela _mulher _estupidamente loira e nada atraente ficara paquerando seu noivo. Scorpius não gostou da forma que ela olhava para seu marido e nem da inocência devastadora que o moreno tinha demonstrado ao conversar com a mulher cujo nome ele fizera questão de apagar de sua memória.

No início não comentara e nem tentara fazer nada com ela, mas quem disse que ele tinha uma paciência muito grande? Tentara avisar a Albus diversas vezes, aliás.

- Ela está tentando te roubar de mim – choramingou o loiro enquanto fazia bico. Albus achou engraçado e beijou seus lábios.

- Pare de agir como criança, Scorp. Aquela moça estava apenas sendo gentil.

Às vezes Albus dizia que ela só era simpática e até inventava desculpas mais elaboradas para a sem-vergonhice da loira.

- Ela está olhando pra você! – reclamou Malfoy indignado enquanto preparava-se para esquiar. Albus ainda estava se preparando, mas teve tempo para se virar para a mulher que feliz com o gesto acenou. Scorpius rosnou.

Potter apenas suspirou. Conhecia muito bem o gênio do marido. É claro que percebera que a loira estava descaradamente flertando com ele, mas o que faria? Não poderia simplesmente ignorá-la. Havia sido criado para ser simpático com as pessoas e não as afastarem. Scorpius teria que lidar com a situação.

Tudo ficou ruim quando Scorpius resolveu apelar. Albus conseguia até ver um diabinho ao seu lado quando o loiro acidentalmente pôs o pé na frente de Madeline e ela saiu rolando na neve. Ela estava vindo cumprimentá-los, como sempre fazia quando os via. Era irritante que em sua própria lua de mel eles não tivessem um minuto de paz sem que alguém os atrapalhasse.

Obviamente Albus ficou furioso. Bateu o pé e voltou para o hotel completamente transtornado. Estava feliz que sua viagem estava finalmente chegando ao fim. Sabia que não poderia ficar muito tempo irritado com o loiro e que rapidamente reconciliariam, mas quem disse que isso era uma coisa boa? Ficou até de noite xingando o marido enquanto preparava suas malas.

Scorpius bufou enquanto pedia um quarto para a atendente que o olhou confusa. Ninguém precisava saber que sua lua de mel havia sido estragada porque ele era um bastardo ciumento. Não se importava nem um pouco em saber que a mulher havia quebrado uma perna e estava hospitalizada com muitas dores.

Passou a noite toda rabiscando um papelzinho para descobrir as melhores formas de se desculpar com o moreno. Programou-se para pelo menos comprar um presente antes de embarcarem de volta para Londres. Fechou os olhos. Estava cansado e se lamentando por não poderem dormir juntos no último dia que estariam no Chile.

Definitivamente teria que se reconciliar com Albus depressa.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

**Reconciling With You  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

**CHAPTER 02**

LIVROS E DISCUSSÕES

* * *

Tinha procurado em todas as livrarias todos os possíveis livros que poderia comprar. Quando decoraram seu futuro apartamento ficara encarregado de guardar todos os livros do marido em uma enorme estante em um quarto separado. Imediatamente achara toda aquela quantidade de livros desnecessária, mas não iria discutir. Sabia praticamente todos os livros que tinham lá, já que fora obrigado a organizá-los em ordem alfabética. Fizera uma lista dos autores favoritos do moreno, mas não entendia o idioma do lugar, logo não adiantou de nada. Espanhol era um especialidade de Albus.

Nunca diria o quanto achava bobo a mania do moreno em guardar todos os livros favoritos; e eles eram muitos. Se não fosse pelo amor que o corvinal tinha por seus livros talvez nunca tivessem ficado juntos. Tudo tinha começado quando Scorpius precisava de um tutor para Feitiços e Transfiguração. Quem melhor para ensiná-lo do que o garoto mais brilhante de Hogwarts depois de Hermione Granger? Seu marido era um gênio e tinha muito orgulho disso. Entretanto, quando o assunto era amor e romance Albus não percebia nada e se percebesse ignorava completamente. Nunca contara a ninguém, mas fora um sacrifício conquistar o moreno. Pesquisara tudo o que o agradava e buscava o que tinham de comum para que pudessem compartilhar suas semelhanças e discutir suas diferenças.

Quando sentou no avião ao lado de Albus e o moreno nem ao menos se dignou a virar-se para olhá-lo seu peito doeu. Scorpius xingou a mulher mentalmente. Acreditava que a culpa era dela. Se aquela sem vergonha não tivesse aparecido para estragar a semana que deveria ser a melhor de suas vidas nada disso estaria acontecendo. Arrependeu-se por vir de mãos abandando. Não achara nenhum livro que agradasse ao moreno. Talvez quando chegassem à Inglaterra comprasse um livro ou mesmo fizesse algo mais interessante.

Depois de minutos em um silencio constrangedor Scorpius ficou irritado.

- Albus, você não pode me ignorar por causa de uma brincadeira.

Albus virou seu rosto para fuzilá-lo.

- Brincadeirinha? Madeline poderia ter morrido!

Scorpiu bufou.

- Ela não iria morrer. Ela pode até ser fraca de tão magra que é, mas nem tanto. Eu poderia ver os ossos dela saltando! – afirmou.

- Nem sei porque ainda falo com você – Albus reclamou. – Pelo amor de Rowena, Malfoy – exclamou o moreno realmente irritado. – Você tem noção do perigo que é para as pessoas ao seu redor? Madeline não foi a primeira vítima do seu ciúme doentio – frizou o nome da mulher só para irritar o loiro. – Não vou mais aturar suas bobagens.

Virou-se para a janela do avião com a expressão séria. Scorpius ficou encarando-o de costas.

- Estamos casados. Entenda, Al, você agora é minha propriedade! Aquela mulher sabia disso e mesmo assim se atreveu a flertar com você!

Scorpius estava insultado que seu marido a defendesse tanto.

- Não sou sua propriedade, sua bastardo narcisista!

Scorpius já estava borbulhando de raiva. Não fora parar na grifinória por nada. Aquela briga não estava acabada.

- Por que você está me xingando agora enquanto estava defendendo aquela oferecida? –perguntou o loiro com os olhos arregalados. – Você sente algo por ela?

Albus grunhiu antes de pegar o folheto do avião e cobrir o rosto. Iria dormir e ignorar as loucuras de Scorpius.

- Boa noite – disse Albus com a voz amargurada.

- Al, não fuja. Só iremos nos acertar depois que você me explicar essa história direito!

- Não irei me acertar com você até que tenha mais de nove anos de idade – zombou Potter cruzando os braços. O resto da viagem só foi de brigas e mais brigas.

Reconciliação? Só Merlin sabe quando.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

**Reconciling With You  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

**CHAPTER 03**

REUNIÃO FAMILIAR E CONCILIAÇÕES

* * *

Fizera um acordo e não estava nem um pouco feliz em fazer uma reunião familiar com suas famílias. Misturar Weasleys, Potters e Malfoys em uma única sala era como acionar uma bomba. A qualquer momento tudo pode ir para os ares. Mas havia prometido a Albus que perturbaria seus pais a virem enquanto ele tentaria fazer os Weasleys e Potters aceitarem a presença de Malfoys na sua casa. _Isso é para juntar as famílias_, Albus tinha dito. Scorpius não sabia como isso poderia funcionar, mas já que estavam brigados e precisava arranjar alguma forma de se redimir, fazer esse pequeno favor a Albus poderia ajudar.

Draco Malfoy só faltou enfartar quando seu filho pediu para que ele aceitasse ir jantar na Toca. Sua mãe forçou um sorriso enquanto olhava de soslaio para o marido_. É claro que eles não iriam_, Draco afirmou. Scorpius estava ficando de cabelos brancos de tantas noites em claro que passou pensando nesse maldito jantar e na teimosia de seu pai. Não queria mais dormir no sofá, mas sim na cama quentinha de seu marido, abraçado a ele e quem saber aproveitando-a de uma maneira mais satisfatória.

_Malditos Malfoys e suas teimosias. _

Quando a noite do jantar chegou e Albus perguntou sobre seu pai Scorpius nem soube o que dizer. Disse que mandaria uma mensagem via coruja apressando seu pai enquanto Albus tomava banho. É claro que ele ficou desconfiado. Rapidamente foi para a Mansão Malfoy pela lareira que era conectada. Seu pai e sua mãe estavam sentados na sala de jantar bem arrumados com um olhar despreocupado.

- Sabia que você viria – suspirou Draco Malfoy. – Mas, sinceramente, esperava que não.

Combinaram se encontrar na Mansão Potter para irem todos juntos. Obviamente seu pai sabia o caminho, pois trabalhava junto com o pai de Albus no Ministério.

Quando chegaram na Toca a situação ficou estranha. Draco e Astória Malfoy ficaram afastados de todos, sentados em um sofá maltrapilho. É claro que não estavam nem um pouco confortáveis com a situação e talvez até maldizendo seu próprio filho. Harry e Ginny Potter, ao contrário, estavam bastante felizes por estarem lá; sentiam-se em casa. Todos foram educados. Não parecia uma reunião familiar de verdade, pelo menos não com toda aquela tensão que pairava na sala.

Albus o chamou discretamente para o jardim que ficava do lado de fora. Olhou para ver se alguém estava vendo antes de segui-lo. Foi pego rapidamente pela gravata para atrás de uma árvore.

- Olá, amor! – Albus saudou abraçando-o.

- Então você me perdoou? – perguntou sorridente e feliz. Albus riu pelo nariz e começou a beijar a clavícula do loiro.

- Talvez.

- Talvez? – perguntou Scorpius fazendo manha.

- Aqui, nesse lugar cheio de gente, eu não te perdoei ainda. Quando chegarmos no apartamento poderemos ver como ficou sua situação – explicou Albus. – Mas só se eu continuar feliz até lá.

Albus Potter sorria maliciosamente para Scorpius.

- Então terei que te agradar muito – Scorpius disse antes de tomar os lábios de Albus contra os seus.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

**Reconciling With You  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

**CHAPTER 03**

FINALMENTE JUNTOS E FELIZES

* * *

Chegaram de madrugada em casa rindo de maneira boba enquanto se beijavam. Scorpius empurrou o marido para cima do sofá prometendo que rapidamente viria buscá-lo. Estava feliz que finalmente tinham feito as pazes e agora poderiam usufruir de bons momentos juntos. Albus tinha se aproveitado da situação para obrigá-lo a fazer coisas que normalmente não faria, como juntar Malfoys, Potters e Weasleys em uma mesma sala, mas não estava arrependido. Foi divertido vê-los tentando se dar bem mesmo com a clara tensão que pairava em cada gesto e fala.

Albus perguntou o que ele estava aprontando, mas Scorpius decidiu que seria surpresa. Pediu para que o marido ficasse de olhos fechados até que ele mandasse abri-los, esquentou uma lasanha no microondas agradecendo aos céus as invenções trouxas existirem enquanto levava pratos, talheres e velas para a mesa de jantar.

Quando tudo ficou pronto e Scorpius estava satisfeito com toda a arrumação do local pediu para que seu marido abrisse os olhos e desfrutasse do que ele tinha feito para os dois. Albus abriu os olhos e se deslumbrou com a engenhosidade de Scorpius. De maneira carinhosa beijou os lábios do loiro e o abraçou. Apreciaram o jantar em meio a provocações e beijos. Tudo estava perfeito, mas Albus queria algo mais.

Pediu permissão para ir ao banheiro, e então subiu as escadas até seu quarto em busca de algo interessante. Encontrou sua roupa de super-homem do último halloween e vestiu com muito más intenções.

- Pronto para a verdadeira conciliação? – Albus perguntou descendo as escadas de maneira sensual. Os olhos de Scorpius brilharam contra a luz das velas.

- Nossa! Você está incrível! – elogiou o loiro maravilhado com a imaginação do marido. Nunca imaginaria que ele usaria algo assim, pelo menos não tão depressa. Albus não era o tipo de cara que gostava de fantasias na cama. – Tem certeza que quer usar uma fantasia, Albus?

O moreno gargalhou parando no último degrau.

- Não se preocupe, Scorp. Sei que você vai rapidamente retirá-la de mim – afirmou Albus que chamava Scorpius com uma mão. – Ou estou enganado?

- Não, está certíssimo.

Scorpius se levantou rapidamente da cadeira e pegou Albus nos braços no melhor estilo noiva.

- Scorp! – gritou Albus. – O que pensa que está fazendo? Não sou uma donzela pra você fazer isso!

Potter batia no loiro e reclamava.

- Mas você é minha donzela, Al.

Albus gritou quando foi jogado na cama e Scorpius subiu em cima dele.

- Quem disse que você vai ficar por cima? – questionou o moreno de forma mandona. Scorpius nem ao menos respondeu, apenas se limitou em subir em beijar cada parte do moreno que encontrava pelo caminho. Albus gemia muito e alto.

- Eu vou ficar por cima porque estou ocupado marcando você – afirmou enquanto passava as mãos pelo corpo do moreno. Rapidamente passou a morder de leve as partes mais sensíveis.

- Eu te odeio, Scorp – gemeu Albus frustrado.

- Também te amo querido – disse Scorpius levantando o pescoço para encarar Albus nos olhos.

- Eu sei – afirmou Albus feliz e sorridente.

* * *

_~The End~_


End file.
